


Green and Black

by PrisonersDilemma



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrisonersDilemma/pseuds/PrisonersDilemma
Summary: All it takes is one bad day.





	Green and Black

**Author's Note:**

> idk if ill ever write more of this i wrote it in french class a month or so ago and i thought id type it up.. so yea idk if somebody wants me to write more i might consider it.. maybe.. idk

All it takes is one bad day... Bruce would never admit the truth in those simple seven words, but they continues to ring true either way. He hated himself for agreeing with them. He would never admit it, but Bruce could feel the truth in his heart. After all, bats dwell in the dark.

His ears rattled and his breath shook. The air was heavy with blood and the sky was dark and empty. Hollow laughter resonated through the sky with the shrill insanity Bruce could never seem to get away from. Faces floated in front of the feckless playboy, otherwise known as the fearless vigilante. Brucie couldn't move, couldn't speak, and couldn't blink or breathe. The faces of his foes screamed and yelled, cutting through the smog, but all Bruce could hear was his laughter. The Joker. The one person who saw Bruce through the darkness, entirely ignorant of how completely right he was. About everything. But, Bruce was stronger than that. Bruce was stronger than the Batman and the Batman was stronger than the Joker. Or so he liked to tell himself.

Batman woke up. The laughter wasn't only in his dreams.

The wind was cool and deep against his cowel as he crouched on top of the highest building he could find in Gotham. Teetering on the edge both physically and mentally, the Batman listened to conversations between the underbelly of Gotham as he tried to reassure himself of his own moral standing. He was justice. He was good. He was Batman and he would punish the scum and villainy thriving in his city. He would try.

When the laughter started, Bruce was prepared. Batman flew into action, caressing the night sky with the gentle whirring of his grappling hook as he descended towards his nemesis. The laughter increased, getting louder and louder, until finally Batman crashed through the glass, kicking the happy man to the dust. A woman shrieked in the background, but that was all but meaningless to the duo of black and green.

"Batsy! Darling! I was waiting for you like a good little boy and this is how you greet me? I was hoping for a kiss." The happy man proceeded to make the most obscene kissing noises possible considering their current situation. Unfortunately, insanity prevailed as a dark, heavy book smashed against his ruby red lips. Teeth cracked and a red blush slowly pooled around the black shoe but the laughter was ever present and always prominent.

Even when the heavy weight of an over-sized club hit Batman on the back of his head. Even when the Batman fell forwards toppling over on top of the man in green. Even as bats flooded his vision, clouding his mind in emptiness. Even as the Batman fell unconscious, the laughter never stopped.

When Bruce woke up, the first thing he noticed was that the laughing had stopped. The scent of blood flowed freely down from the ground, up to his nostrils, but Bruce wasn't hurt. Neither was Batman. The thing thing Bruce realized was that Batman was gone. The cowel was gone. His mask was gone, and the happy man had seen him. The happy man was still seeing him, watching him, for there he stood in the corner, on top of the bloody corpse of his former lover. The happy man had stopped laughing and Bruce was sure he didn't feel entirely comfortable in the silence.

"She took your mask off." The happy man's eyes were dead and hollow and lined with broken dreams. Bruce knew his eyes wouldn't be any better. After all, they were one and the same. The Joker spoke again. "She took your mask off. She ruined the game." Bruce couldn't help the cool disappointment seeming through muscle to bone to lungs to heart, consuming the entirety of his being. Bruce wanted to ask 'what next'. He wanted to ask what would happen how that their game was through, but all that came out was a grunt. 

Then everything went back to black.


End file.
